School Daze
by DragonBow
Summary: Incomplete, but will no longer be updated. See last 'chapter' of Guardian for more info.
1. You're WHAT!

~*~*~  
  
Bow: Yup, I'm starting a new Fanfiction. But don't worry! Guardian is FAR from over! I just wanted a more light-hearted creation to work on on the side! Yes, it's still Yu-Gi-Oh!, and the pairings are still the same: Y/Y, R/B, S/J...  
  
Dragon: All of the good pairings... And no Anzu! *cheers*  
  
Bow: Always a good thing! And now, to the story! Oh, and PLEASE, don't try to mentally input Ryou's anime voice in this, it just sounds bizarre with that funky accent! I know, I tried!  
  
~*~*~  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT?!"  
  
"Sending you and Yami to summer camp," Sugoroku told his grandson calmly from behind his newspaper.  
  
"Why?! I had hoped that I'd be able to show Yami around Domino and just spend some free time with him and the others," Yugi whined, trying his hardest to put on his best puppy-dog eyes.  
  
Unfortunately, Sugoroku's focus was on the newspaper. "It's only two weeks out of three months," he muttered calmly.  
  
"But, Sukoroku!" Yami pleaded from beside Yugi.  
  
"You two better go pack. We're leaving for the bus in an hour," Sugoroku told them, taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"AN HOUR?!"  
  
"We're leaving today?!" Yami exclaimed.  
  
"But, Grandpa!" Yugi begged.  
  
"It's already done and paid for. You two need to get out of the city. And leave all cards at home in your room. It clearly states that there will be no games of any kind allowed into the campsite. They have enough there to satisfy you with," Sugoroku told them calmly.  
  
"But, what about Hyoui and the others?!" Yugi pleaded.  
  
"They'll be fine in the Shadow Realm, Yugi. Please, just go pack."  
  
Yugi and Yami retreated back to their room, beaten as they climbed the stairs. When they entered their room, Hyoui and Kidea (Dark Magicain and Mystical Elf) were waiting for them.  
  
"We heard, Yugi-sama. Don't worry, we've lived in the Shadow Realm for a number of Millenia. We'll be here when you and Yami return," Kidea told him reassuringly, handing him and Yami each a suitcase that she and Hyoui had taken down from the top of the closet.  
  
Yugi's was violet, and Yami's was crimson, each to match their eyes.  
  
"And, we have a gift for you, Yugi-sama," Hyoui told his master with a wry grin. He held out his large hands, and a plushie appeared in each hand. One was a Dark Magician, the other a Mystical Elf. "So we will be with you when you are gone."  
  
Yugi smiled brightly, hugging both Hyoui and Kidea in turn. "Thank you, both of you."  
  
"You're welcome, Yugi-sama. Now, you need to pack, both of you," Kidea told them, eyes passing from Yugi to Yami.  
  
They nodded, and slowly began to toss clothing into their suitcases sadly, not at all happy with their upcoming trip...  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Have fun you two!" Sugoroku called out to the two boys as he dropped them off at the bus stop, driving away after they got out with their suitcases.  
  
"Uhh...." They moaned, turning and stumbling nostalgically over to the bus.  
  
A croud of happily chattering teenagers was cluttered near a bright yellow bus, which was being loaded up with the youngster's suitcases. No one was there that they recognised, which spelled out that this trip was turning out to be even worse then they imagined before.  
  
"Yugi! Yami!" Came a high-pitched, familiar voice.  
  
They turned, eyes widening in a similar expression of surprise as a small, black-haired boy ran towards them.  
  
"Mokuba! What are you doing here?" Yugi asked with a smile.  
  
"Seeing Seto off before he leaves on the trip!" Mokuba called back, grinning brightly as he dragged his older, brown-haired brother behind him.  
  
"Mokuba, let go! You're acting like you want me to leave you for two weeks!" Seto complained.  
  
"C'mon, Big Brother! You need to get away from work and have some fun!" Mokuba reprimanded the CEO.  
  
"Yugi, Yami. You're going on this trip too?" Seto asked, bemused.  
  
"Sugoroku is forcing us," Yami mumbled unhappily.  
  
"Mokuba is actually making me go," Seto chuckled.  
  
"Seto! Yami, Yug'!" Another familiar voice called out.  
  
"Jou!" Seto cried out, smiling brightly as his golden-haired lover approached them after depositing his green suitcase with the others. "Who's forcing you to come?"  
  
"Shizuka. Told me that I needed to take a break from duelin'. Said I should have some fun in nature," Jou answered with a snort. "At least I'm not the only one out of the gang goin'."  
  
"Yea, Yami and I are really glad about that," Yugi said with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Maybe this trip isn't going to be so bad after all," Seto mumbled with a grin, wrapping an arm around Jou's waist.  
  
Mokuba returned after taking his brother's blue suitcase to the stack, blushing as he looked away from Seto and Jou. "Big Brother, I'll see you after you get back from the trip!" Mokuba said with a wave, scampering back to the awaiting limo, prepared to take the black-haired boy home.  
  
"You guys too?" Bakura grumbled, walking towards the four of them with Ryou by his side, grinning broadly.  
  
"C'mon, Bakura! It's not going to be that bad!" Ryou chided.  
  
"I've been through many kinds of torture, Ryou, and this doesn't seem much different," Bakura growled.  
  
"Welcome to the torture squad, Bakura. Ryou seems to be the only cheery one here. The rest of us have been forced into this by family members," Seto sighed.  
  
"Really? Who?" Bakura asked, slightly amused.  
  
Jou raised a hand. "Shizuka."  
  
"Sugoroku." "Grandpa." Said Yugi and Yami together.  
  
"Mokuba," Seto sighed.  
  
"At least I am with other sufferers. Ah, my kin in spirit!" Bakura laughed darkly.  
  
"I'm so pleased that you find our torture so amusing," Yami snapped.  
  
Bakura opened his mouth to retort, but he was cut off by a woman wielding a loudspeaker.  
  
"Good morning everyone!" She was met with a dull, grumbling response. "My name is Ms. Nani, and I will be your Director for your trip this summer! Anyway, while your things are being loaded up onto the bus, I'll be taking roll-call!"  
  
This was met with silence as they waited in a half-asleep state, most barely awake for more then half an hour. She called out names and was answered with responses, and she eventually came upon the group of friends that currently stood in a loose circle.  
  
"Seto Kaiba!" "Here..."  
  
"Jounouchi Katsuya!" "Eh..." "You're going to need to liven up a bit, Mr. Katsuya!" "Eh..."  
  
"Ryou Bakura!" "Here!"  
  
"Bakura!" "Whatever..."  
  
"Yugi Motou!" "I'm here..."  
  
"Yami Motou!" "I'm here too... Unfortunately," he added as an afterthought.  
  
"Alright! Everyone onto the bus!" Ms. Nani told them as she saw the last of the suitcases being loaded up.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"On the road again! Oh it feels so great to be on the road again!" Ryou sang, looking out the bus window as he sat next to Bakura, who looked utterly sour.  
  
"SHUT UP RYOU!!!" Everyone yelled. Everyone being Yami, Yugi, Seto, Jou, and Bakura.  
  
Ryou jumped, his face turning into a pout as he slumped in his seat, resting his knees on the back of the seat in front of him, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
The six of them had claimed the back of the bus for themselves, and kept to the close circle of friends that had already been established. When others tried to talk to them, they were immediately silenced by a hard glare by either Seto or Bakura, who carried the most menacing appearences. The group was then given odd looks from the rest of the bus, and the other campers seemed quite put out by their harsh reactions to their trying to be nice.  
  
Yami didn't like the look of most of them, and didn't want them anywhere near his Aibou. Yugi had had too many bully problems before he had come, and he didn't trust these modern-day folk at all; excepting those Yugi trusted of course. He kept his arms protectively around his hikari, who had snuggled up on his lap sleepily while staring out of the window at the passing farmland. Yami rested his cheek against Yugi's, eyes focused on the alien surroundings that passed the window intently. The lush farmland was indeed much different from the rolling sand-dunes he was accustomed to.  
  
Seto and Jou had fallen asleep on the bus, heads resting against the other's as the leaned against each other, Seto's arms around his golden- haired lover. They had been awakened by Ryou's singing, but soon fell back into a deep sleep after voicing their complaints.  
  
"Ryou..." Bakura mumbled guiltily, feeling slightly taken aback by Ryou's reaction at their protest. Ryou had even done so much as to scoot away from Bakura and closer to the bus's metal siding so that their legs were no longer touching.  
  
Ryou didn't respond, clutching his arms around his chest tightly as he kept his face turned away from Bakura. I would expect something like that from the others. They didn't really mean it. But you... I didn't expect something like that from you, Bakura... Ryou whispered to Bakura through their link, not wanting Yugi or Yami involved in this.  
  
Bakura murmrued.  
  
Ryou snapped, whiping his head around to look at Bakura, brown eyes steely as he met his yami's stare.  
  
I Bakura told him, his voice half- pleading.  
  
Ryou blurted out, tears gathering in his eyes.  
  
What? He... had? But he didn't mean to!   
  
Ryou growled, turning away from his yami to look back out the window.  
  
"Ryou, don't, please," Bakura begged quietly, placing a hand on his back.  
  
Ryou flinched away, pressing as close as he could to the side of the bus.  
  
Bakura's heart could have snapped then and there. But, Ryou... He loved him, didn't he know that? How could he possibly leave the love of his life alone?  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bow: GOMEN!!! *cries* Gomen gomen gomen! Please, don't hurt me! But, trust me, it's going to be solved, eventually... *wails loudly* Onegai, don't kill me!!!  
  
Dragon: u.u.... You are so dead, Bow...  
  
Bow: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! The reviewers are gonna kill meeeeeeeee!!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
The bus soon rolled into the campground, passing under a freshly painted sign reading, 'Lake Flamespring'. A lake always meant good things! Like canoeing! And swimming! But, the name Flamespring didn't sound all to reassuring.  
  
"Jou... Jou, wake up," Seto whispered into Jou's ear softly, shaking the blonde lightly with a loose grip on his arm.  
  
"Leggo a that!" Jou cried out.  
  
Seto jerked backwards, alarmed by Jou's outburst. He wasn't holding on to his arm too tightly, was he?  
  
"That's my pizza!" Jou finished, a big grin on his face.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bow: Sorry, couldn't help it!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Seto sighed, smiling. Jounouchi, always thinking about food! "Jou! C'mon, we're here!"  
  
"Wha-? Oh, really?" Jounouchi asked sleepily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.  
  
The teens eagerly filed off of the bus, well, all except the last few, being Yami, Yugi, and the others. Ryou, despite his enthusiasm about the trip, looked utterly downcast, as did Bakura, who followed his hikari slowly while keeping his distance. Yami led Yugi off of the bus, an arm around his waist protectively as he eyed his surroundings like there was somthing out to get his Aibou.  
  
"Yami! Nothing here will kill me!" Yugi exclaimed with an embarrased giggle.  
  
"Are you sure? This place looks strange..." Yami murmured, unsure.  
  
"Yes! It's called a forest, Yami," Yugi explained.  
  
"For...est..." Yami said experementally.  
  
"Yes. A forest. With plenty of trees, water, and other greenery," Seto chimed in, patting Yami on the shoulder.  
  
"Alright! Everyone, let's come into the mess hall so I can explain the rules and assign cabins for each of you!" Ms. Nani called out, gesturing for everyone to follow her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bow: And this is where I end this chapter. More to come, but I have to work on Guardian before I do the next chapter.  
  
Dragon: Yea, and avoid getting killed by rabid reviewers...  
  
Bow: Onegai! Don' kill meeeeeeeeeee!!! O.O!!! 


	2. Things Keep Going From Bad to Worse

Bow: Ok, sorry... I know it's been awhile since the first chapter, but here's the second one. Gomennasai! I was working on my own story.  
  
Dragon: And it's about time. If you want to be an author, you need to work on your own stuff!  
  
Bow: Are you telling me I should stop writing fanfictions? O.O?!  
  
Dragon: NO! NEVER!!! ::tackles her, pinning her to the ground::  
  
Bow: ::slips out from under Dragon. grabs a computer monitor:: Try that again...  
  
Dragon: Ahh! ::cowers:: COMPUTER MONITOR!!!  
  
Bow: ^________^ Heehee. Oh, and I printed off a sheet with some Japanese translations, so if any Japanese words are spelled wrong it's not my fault. But, if I use the word incorrectly, that would be my fault, and I apologise.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The mess hall of camp Lake Flamespring was filled with excited chatter; teenagers talking amungst themselves as they sat at individual tables in small groups. The six boys filled up one side of a table in the following order: Ryou, Yugi, Yami, Jou, Seto, and then Bakura. Yugi seemed to be catching on to the fact that Ryou and Bakura weren't talking to each other, as they were never apart like this, ever. Yugi looked over to Ryou, his violet eyes filled with concern for his friend.  
  
"Ryou...? Is, something wrong?" Yugi asked him quietly.  
  
Ryou looked over to Yugi, forcing a smile. "No, why would you say that, Yugi?"  
  
"It's just-"  
  
"Attention everyone! Hello? Is this thing on?" Ms. Nani asked into her microphone, the croud wincing and letting out a cry of pain as a high- pitched wave of sound radiated from the speakers.  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled. "Alright, I have here the list of who will be in which cabins. There will be three to a cabin, and there will be no mixing of boys and girls whatsoever. Also, the cabin assignments are final, so there will be no switching."  
  
This was met with exclamations of anger, which included Yami and Seto.  
  
"What?! But, what if we don't get put in the same cabin together?!" Seto exclaimed with alarm, looking over at Jounouchi with wide sapphire eyes.  
  
"I won't sleep in any cabin that Yugi isn't in," Yami growled angrily.  
  
"Quiet! Everyone, I said quiet!" Ms. Nani demanded, hitting the microphone until the teens quieted down. "Alright. Girls will be on the East side of the camp in cabins 1 through 5, boys on the West in cabins 6 through 10. Right, so..."  
  
Ms. Nani then began listing off names, most assignments recieving cries of irritation in response when they were not assigned with their friends. Then, she came to the last two cabins, and only the six boys were remaining. The odds were in their favor of at least one of them being bunked with their koi.  
  
"In cabin 9, will be Yugi Motou, Ryou Bakura, and Jounouchi Katsuya."  
  
"WHAT?!" The trio exlaimed, aghast.  
  
"NO WAY!!!" Yami, Bakura, and Jou yelled, infuriated. All of them were seperated, and what was worse, they would have to share cabin 10 together.  
  
Bakura was mad because he would be with Yami, Yami didn't want to share a room with Bakura, and Seto was afraid he'd get killed by the crossfire between the two Egyptians.  
  
"But, Yami..." Yugi whimpered, looking up at the taller version of himself with sorrow-filled eyes. Ever since Yami had come into his life, they had never slept in seperate beds, let alone be apart. Indeed, the first night they had spent together, Yami had held him in his arms, even if it was for the base reason that Yugi needed warmth.  
  
"Seto..." Jou mumbled unhappily. He was used to spending nights alone, as he and Seto lived apart. But he had hoped that since Seto was also on this trip that they would be together.  
  
"Enough! You're on this trip to have fun, and it will be rather hard to do that if all of you are complaining. Now, everyone go find their luggage outside and take it to your assigned cabin," Ms. Nani ordered, her voice slightly tight as her irritation began to show. "But! Before you go, I have to introduce you to two more adults that will be helping you these two weeks. The woman in charge of the girls would be Miss Naze. And the man in charge of the boys will be Mr. Dare."  
  
Ms. Nani gestured to two very kind-looking adults behind her. Miss Naze was most likely in her early twenties, and seemed a bit nervous. This was most likely her first time helping to run a camp like this. Mr. Dare, however, seemed quite cool, and had an air of self-assurance about him.  
  
The teens grumbled unhappily, trudging out of the mess hall, hoping, praying to Kami-sama that the two weeks at camp Lake Firespring would improve.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dragon: What the hell did you name those poor people?!  
  
Bow: ::grins:: Okay, for those who don't know Japanese, Nani means 'what', Naze means 'why', and Dare means 'which'.  
  
Dragon: O.o?()...  
  
Bow: Oh hush. They're adult characters that don't play a major role. And it's a funny play on words.  
  
Dragon: -.-()...  
  
Bow: Okay, back to our poor six boys that are totally depressed right now! Well, three of them anyway... they're kinda seperated...  
  
Dragon: Duh!  
  
Bow: !!! ::chases after Dragon with a computer monitor::  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yugi flopped back onto his bed with a heavy sigh, hugging his Duel Monsters plushies to him as he stared up at the ceiling. Today they were to be staying in their cabins, getting to know their cabin-mates until dinner, which was in a few hours. No one was allowed to leave their assigned cabins unless there was an emergency. But, Yugi knew the others, and all of them were in no mood to talk. They had collectively decided to just try and take a nap or something until they were free. He wanted to be with Yami, but he couldn't, not until dinner. Could this trip possibly get any worse?! It was bad enough that he was seperated from Hyoui, Kidea, and the others, but Yami too?! Yami's gods must hate him...  
  
Ryou, too, had his eyes fixed upon the cobweb-lined ceiling, his arms crossed over his chest. He was thankful that he was with friends, as being with anyone but them would have been even worse then the situation currently was. But, depspite the fight he had with Bakura, he didn't want to be in a seperate room then the yami. They, too, had never been apart since they were linked, and he felt... alone. But, despite how much he wanted to talk to Bakura through their link, he wanted to teach him a lesson. He needed to stop critisizing him so much! Yelling at him, calling him names... Bakura knew how much that hurt him!  
  
Jou was just angry. He sat cross-legged on his bed, glaring at everything in sight. He glared at the walls, he glared at his bed, he glared at the cobwebs. He just glared. He wanted to be with Seto, and he felt it entirely unfair that they were assigned cabins, let alone be forced to stay into them for then next few hours. He didn't mind being with Yugi and Ryou, they were his friends, but he wanted to be with his koi! A mild streak of jealousy ran through his blood. They had their mind-links... They could talk to one another any time they wanted to. He and Seto didn't have that... But they were his friends, and it wasn't their fault that they were linked by the Millennium Items.  
  
Yugi slipped slowly into a light sleep, Ryou thought to himself silently, deciding what to do about his fight with Bakura, and Jou glared as they waited...  
  
~*~*~  
  
"THIS IS MY BED! I CLAMIED IT FIRST!" Bakura crossed his arms over his chest, giving Yami a fierce glare as he stood at the foot of the bed to the far left of the cabin.  
  
"NO! I SAID THAT I WAS GOING TO TAKE IT!" Yami shouted back, approaching the tomb robber from the doorway.  
  
"There's another bed on the other side of the cabin!" Bakura growled.  
  
"So why don't you take it!"  
  
"I'm taking this one!"  
  
"Are not, because I am!"  
  
Seto Kaiba sweatdropped as he stood in the doorway, afraid to move as it might direct their anger at him. He would wait and take the remaining bed after they settled their feud. He had seen what they could do with those Shadow Magics, and he didn't particularly want to be Mind Crushed by Yami or have his soul stolen by Bakura.  
  
"Don't mess with me, Pharaoh... I'm already on a short fuse," Bakura growled warningly, fists clenched as he brought his hands down to his sides.  
  
"Yeah? Well so am I, tomb robber. So, unless you want to invoke my anger, I suggest that you back off," Yami growled back.  
  
"You don't scare me."  
  
"You took the words right out of my mouth..."  
  
Golden eyes appeared on both yamis' foreheads, and their eyes fixed upon one another's dangerously. A dark purple aura surrounded each one, licking at their bodies like flames. Seto went rigid. He knew what this meant, and the outcome wouldn't be good for either Yugi or Ryou if he didn't do something. He stepped forward quickly, standing between them.  
  
"Yami! Bakura! Stop! Think about Yugi and Ryou! You don't want to kill each other over a bed do you?" Seto exclaimed.  
  
Bakura and Yami stopped dead in their tracks, both the golden eyes and the auras dissapearing quickly. They paused.  
  
"Now, how about this. I'll take this bed, Yami, you take the center, and Bakura can take the one on the right. Okay?" Seto asked cautiously. He could be assured that he wouldn't be dead in the morning if Bakura was on the other side of the room from him. He didn't have that assurance otherwise.  
  
Both were silent as they thought it over. Perhaps they were a little on edge, and losing Yugi and Ryou... They wouldn't be able to tolerate the afterlife without them. Yami and Bakura moved over to their suggested beds, setting their suitcases at the foot of each one.  
  
The sapphire-eyed brunette let out a sigh of relief, flopping onto his bed. Well, he had averted that death-invoking disaster. He was getting good! Unfortunately, he had much practice with defusing such situations as this...  
  
~*~*~  
  
An hour later, another heated battle was ensuing.  
  
"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!!!"  
  
"Bakura, why aren't you and Ryou talking?!" Yami demanded the albino, arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Didn't you hear me?! Back off and get your nose out of my buisness, Yami!" Bakura shouted angrily, sitting back against the wall from his perch on his bed.  
  
"Just answer the question!" Yami growled.  
  
Seto tried his hardest to seem interested in the ceiling, but it just wasn't working. He had tried to convince Mr. Dare that there was an emergency and he needed to go see Jou, but unfortunately he was found out and sent back to find the two yamis in heated battle. He had then found out that cobwebs also formed interesting shapes like clouds. He had already found one which looked like a puppy, but of course, that reminded him of Jou...  
  
"No! It has nothing to do with you!" Bakura roared.  
  
"He's Yugi's friend, it has something to do with me!" Yami yelled back at him.  
  
"I don't care!" Bakura shouted, laying down on his side so that he was facing towards the wall.  
  
"Why is it so hard to answer the question?!" Yami demanded.  
  
Bakura gave no answer. He stared at the wall, seething as unknowingly, tears collected in his eyes. Why did Ryou have to do this to him? This is why he had given up on love, because of things like this. But, then he had met Ryou, and he couldn't help but fall for him... But now. Now he had caused the angelic boy to turn away from him in anger. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he crossed his arms tightly over his chest.  
  
"Bakura, don't you turn your back on your Pharaoh!" Yami growled darkly, rising from his bed.  
  
Seto's eyes widened. He had never heard Yami use his title against anyone, not ever. Yami was worried about what was going on between Ryou and Bakura, because it would also affect his Aibou if something was wrong. And if that was the case, he wanted to know beforehand.  
  
Bakura shot upright, turning on Yami to face him, eyes narrowed dangerously. "What, using your title on me now, Pharaoh?!" He spat, not realizing that tears were falling from his eyes.  
  
Yami stepped backwards, stumbling on his bed and falling back onto it out of shock. "Bakura? Are you... crying?"  
  
Bakura's eyes widened, and he rose a hand to his face, feeling his wet cheeks. He wiped the tears away feverishly, looking away from Yami. "It's nothing..."  
  
"It's something, Bakura. I have never seen you cry before, past or present," Yami mumbled worriedly. Bakura was his friend, despite the repeated attempts to kill and maim him.  
  
"Ryou and I had a fight, alright?!" Bakura shouted, laying back on his side away from Yami.  
  
"Bakura-"  
  
"Leave me alone!" Bakura growled.  
  
Yami closed his mouth, looking over at Seto for help. Seto shook his head, and closed his eyes. Yami sighed, laying back against his pillow to stare up at the ceiling. What... was Yugi doing right now? Was he talking to Ryou, perhaps? He and his hikari were going to have to fix this problem before it grew...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bow: Ahh, operation 'fix up Ryou and Bakura's relationship'! Fun times, fun times!  
  
Dragon: ::blinks::  
  
Bow: Nevermind. u.u()...  
  
Dragon: This chapter... seems a bit short...  
  
Bow: ::shrugs:: It's better then nothing, and this is just how long it is. So, R/R everyone! I love all of my reviewers! ::huggles all of them then gives them all Goldfish and Cherry Coke, her normal afterschool snack:: 


	3. Do You Love Him?

~*~*~  
  
Bow: Can it be? Yes, I'm working on School Daze!  
  
Dragon: 'Bout time, too. You haven't worked on this thing in months.  
  
Bow: ::nervous laugh:: Heh... heh heh heh... .;;;  
  
Note: Oh! And a new little thing to tell you guys. /This indicates thinking./ Wow, how simple, 'aint it? Oh, and now the normal markings for thought speech don't seem to be working, so I'm changing them to ( and ).  
  
~*~*~  
  
(Yugi, I'm an idiot.)  
  
Yugi almost jumped as he heard Yami's voice in his head. He woke from his light sleep, and fought not to cry out in joy and surprise. He sat up quickly, the plush toys falling from his arms.  
  
(Yami? Why are you an idiot?) Yugi asked.  
  
(Because I forgot about our mind-link and have been sulking for the past hour and a half,) Yami answered.  
  
Yugi paused. He had forgotten, too!   
  
Yami laughed. (Well, now I don't feel so bad.) He paused. (Yugi?)  
  
(Yes Yami?)  
  
(How's Ryou?)  
  
How was Ryou? Yugi blinked, looking over to his white-haired friend. He was staring at the ceiling and had a very thoughtful look on his face. (He's lost in thought, staring at the ceiling. Why?)  
  
(It seems he and Bakura got in a fight and haven't been talking to each other.)  
  
(What?! But, why?)  
  
(I don't know. But we have to get them to talk to each other before this gets bad.)  
  
(Well I can just talk to Ryou-)  
  
(No! I mean- I don't think either one of them would appreciate us meddling in their problems. We can't just go out and make it obvious we're trying to fix them back together. I know Ryou's your friend, but both yami and hikari are alike, and he might take it offensively if you ask him about it.)  
  
(Right, so what do we do?)  
  
(I'm not sure yet. Let's just see how dinner goes.)  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dinner soon came, and the six boys met in the mess hall to eat. They claimed a table for themselves, Yugi, Yami, and Ryou on one side, Seto, Jou, and Bakura on the other. Bakura tried to catch Ryou's attention by asking him to pass the ketchup.  
  
"But you don't like ketchup," Ryou answered nonchalantly, staring down at his hamburger with a look of uninterest.  
  
Bakura looked ruffled. "Oh, err, that's right... Could you pass the mustard then?"  
  
"You don't like anything on your burgers, Bakura. Besides, you got sick last time you had mustard," Ryou answered, eyes still fixed on his burger.  
  
"But..." Bakura reached out on a limb. "I'd like to try it again."  
  
Ryou sighed. He passed the mustard over to Bakura's side of the table. Bakura took it, and his hand brushed Ryou's. The hikari shivered, and he stood up from the table. "I'm not hungry," he said, just as his stomach growled loudly. He fled the mess hall, out into the dark night that had settled upon the camp.  
  
Everyone at the table stared at Bakura, who looked at them helplessly.  
  
"Go after him," Yami said, gesturing to the door with his eyes.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"...Yes."  
  
"Then go after him."  
  
Bakura stood up, running out of the door, which swung on its hinges after he shoved it open.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dragon: That was a short scene.  
  
Bow: Point?  
  
Dragon: ::blinks::  
  
Bow: Anyway, let's continue.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ryou was sitting on top of a flat-topped boulder, which was surrounded by smaller boulders that he had used to get up on top of the one he was currently on. He had his arms wrapped around his legs, chin resting on his knees as he looked up at the stars, their faint light sparkling in his brown eyes.  
  
"Ryou..."  
  
He looked down from the night sky, seeing Bakura standing on the lower boulders below him. "Bakura..."  
  
"Ryou, please, I'm sorry..." Bakura told him, glad that none of the others was there to see him go to such lengths to get his hikari back. It was almost embarrassing, the begging tone in his voice, but he'd do whatever it took to get him back in his arms.  
  
Ryou's face showed what looked like an internal struggle between two parts of himself; his mind and his heart. His mind was telling him that he had to make Bakura realize he was hurt, and that if he kept insulting him that he could loose him forever. But his heart loved Bakura, and just wanted to be back with him, being held safe in his arms. It wanted to stop this foolishness.  
  
"Ryou, I love you, can't you see that?" Bakura asked, climbing up the rocks so that he was on the same platform as Ryou. He kneeled down in front of him so that they were more level then they had been before.  
  
"Bakura, I-" but Ryou cut himself off. He hadn't decided yet. It was so hard to choose. He couldn't choose; how could he?  
  
Bakura stared into Ryou's eyes, the starlight catching the desperate tears forming in his eyes. The silence was killing him slowly, eating away at his soul and heart. Why was it taking him so long to answer. Was it so hard of a question? Doubt was eating away at his core; a pain so excruciating he couldn't scream, he couldn't cry, he couldn't do anything, except wait.  
  
But he couldn't wait.  
  
There was no way he could just sit there, waiting for Ryou to respond. He wasn't going to let Ryou decide this for them; he wasn't one to just sit and let someone else tell him how it was going to be. Ryou was his, and no one was going to tell him otherwise.  
  
He reached out with trembling hands, holding Ryou's head with his fingers curled around the back of his neck.  
  
/This is ending now./  
  
He pressed his lips to Ryou's, pressing against his teeth with his tongue. Ryou instantly yielded to him, allowing him entrance to his mouth; his territory.  
  
After a few moments, he felt Ryou struggling against him, trying to pull his head back, but Bakura tightened his grip on his head. When Ryou realized his yami wasn't going to be letting go any time soon, he sent him a short message.  
  
Bakura's eyes shot open, and he released him, not realizing he, too, had been in dire need of oxygen. They both took in deep breaths, identical brown eyes fixed upon one another.  
  
"Mine," Bakura said in between gasps, slowly regaining his breath.  
  
Ryou looked like he was about to protest.  
  
"And I promise that I'll never criticize you ever again."  
  
Ryou smiled weakly.  
  
"Unless you really deserve it," Bakura added as an afterthought.  
  
Ryou shook with silent laughter.  
  
Bakura trapped Ryou's lips with his own once more, but it wasn't long before he heard a cough behind him. He broke from him prematurely, turning to glare on whoever had made the mistake of disturbing them.  
  
The three councilors, Mr. Dare at the head, were staring up at them, with the rest of the camp behind them. Ryou turned a deep crimson, ducking behind Bakura so that you could only see the top of his white head. Bakura didn't seem to care that the entire camp had just seen them, and cast everyone a glare that spoke loud and clear to everyone that Ryou was off- limits and his alone. He quickly spotted Yami, Yugi, Seto, and Jounouchi, to whom he gave a cocky smirk. Yami smiled faintly, giving him a questioning look. Bakura nodded once, and Yami's smile widened.  
  
Mr. Dare coughed again. "Er... boys?" He said pointedly, emphasizing the word 'boys'. "It's time for ghost stories by the campfire."  
  
Bakura's smirk deepened. "All right," he replied nonchalantly, turning to the still-hiding Ryou. "C'mon Ryou."  
  
Ryou was still a deep crimson, but allowed Bakura to take his hand possessively and lead him over to the others as they made their way to the large ring of logs where they would be having the campfire.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bow: Yay! They're all back together now!  
  
Dragon: Yay! Make-up sex!  
  
Bow: No, no make-up sex. At least, not yet. Maybe next chapter. Bwahahahahahahahahaha!!! Brownie Points to anyone who can guess how I'm going to pull that off in the whole camp-ground, chaperone setting. Hint: It's after the campfire scene, so you know when it will be! Oh, and for those who have read the more recent chapters of Guardian (within the newest five), I used something similar to what I'm going to do in that fanfic. Though, not for a lemon scene.  
  
Dragon: Huzzah! Make-up sex!  
  
Bow: Now I just have to think up some ghost stories... .;;;  
  
Note: I was originally planning on putting the ghost stories in this chapter, but I think you guys want to read this now, so I'll put it up. Give me some ghost story ideas!!! 


End file.
